WAITWE'RE WHAT! Team 7 becomeMAGICAL GIRLS!
by hakitamintsu uchnamsen
Summary: This is set in Part 1. Team 7 were just calmly doing missions, but then this had to show up and turn their lives upside-down...again! Slight SasuSaku at end.


I apologize, I forgot to say on my last two fanfics that NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO. The same goes for this one.

Inspiration has struck me once again, everyone!

I recently saw the Sasuke-cat filler and I love the 'I'm a kitty-cat'…thing…but I LOVE IT!

I decided that Kakashi wouldn't show up much and then this developed in my head.

I'll leave it as a Naruto one mainly because I don't know what other anime or show to cross it over with.

So here we go!

WAIT…WE'RE WHAT?!

Team 7 become…MAGICAL GIRLS!

It was a calm day, and the sun decided to show its face.

Team 7 had just completed their latest mission and were on their next.

It was to escort an old important lady to the Leaf.

It was all rainbows, unicorns, cupcakes, happy faces and smiles.

All of a sudden…

"Wha-WOAH! THE HELL! HELP ME!"

Kakashi was being lifted into the air.

Thoughts ran at the speed of light through Kakashi's head as he levitated through the air.

"Did anybody hear something?" asked Naruto.

"Nope," replied Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head then sighed.

"Seriously, Naruto. Someone has _got_ to check your hearing,"

 _'_ _A trap trip rope…but how come I didn't see it…it was probably invisible…or extremely thin…didn't know those kind of ropes were available nowadays. Or maybe because I'm getting old, I'm losing my eyesight…overuse of the Sharingan, again, huh? I really am depending too much on it.'_

Eventually, Kakashi saw his captor. A pale skinned man, seemingly wearing a magician's outfit all in black, let his brown eyes scan over the renowned ' _Kakashi of The Sharingan_ '. Heh, considering the future and the past, this guy will never see what hit him or his little minxes.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm not surprised you know me; I am rather famous. Anyway, what's your game? Do you intend to take me down? Because if you are then…" Kakashi proceeded to lift up his headband. Yet the guy had disappeared.

Reappearing behind him, the stranger laughed. "Oh, there's no need for that. I won't bother to battle you or steal your Sharingan, as appealing as it is. I'll just be…well, I'll just show you"

 _Ninja Art: Replenishment Infection!_

Kakashi shuddered. He felt like ice at the start. Then, a vacuum sucked up his chakra. Afterwards, a bucket filled him with chakra.

' _What the hell was that about?!'_

"Well then, see you next time, **Kakashi of the Sharingan**."

Next thing he knew, Kakashi was falling to the ground. Yet like the… (Through gritted teeth) _amazing_ sensei he is, Kakashi landed on two feet perfectly.

Luckily for him, the young children were clueless.

'Well, that was a close one.' Kakashi thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx (TiMeSkIp) xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour and a half had passed.

Currently, the 4 of them were just outside this woman's house.

Suddenly….

"GEEEEEEEEEET HIIIIIIIIIIIM OOOOOOOUUUUUUUT OOOF HEEEEEEERE! THAT MAN IS CUUUUUUUUUURSSSSSSSED, I TELL YOOUUUU! CUUUUURSED!"

Instantaneously, 2 bodyguards blocked Kakashi's entrance with their spears.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? GET YOUR HANDS-" Naruto yelled, only to be pulled away by Sakura and mocked by Sasuke.

"If you dare pass and defy Lady Hermina's orders you shall be punished," one monotonously said.

Kakashi sighed.

"Would you three get in there and escort _Hermina?"_

They nodded and headed in.

The old woman, Hermina, was still recovering from her unusual behaviour.

"Um…Lady Hermina, we are the shinobi from Konoha who-"began Sakura.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET KAKASHI SENSEI IN?!" shouted Naruto.

"She's an old lady, Naruto. We're less than 5cm near her. You don't need to shout," retorted Sasuke.

"That man is not allowed in here because he is cursed," said Hermina plainly.

"How?" questioned Sakura.

"His chakra is littered with poison," Hermina closed her eyes then continued, _"familiar poison…"_

 _'_ _This is_ _ **his**_ _working, isn't it?'_

"So? What do we need to do? Get some antidote or something?" asked Naruto.

"No," the old woman became stern, "what you must do is something that hasn't been done for 32 years. Since I last used _it…"_

The genin all gave her a puzzled look.

 _'_ _This woman is out of her_ _ **mind**_ ' thought Naruto.

Hermina sighed and began to explain.

You three are ninjas, aren't you? This makes it much harder…"

Team 7 had never been so on edge… **together.**

They waited in anticipation for the woman's next words.

 _'_ _Maybe she's not as crazy as I thought. I mean she sure seems serious and it definitely looks like she knows what she's on about.'_ Naruto gulped.

Hermina breathed in a sigh.

"In order for the wand to work, you must sacrifice you sacrifice your chakra."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING, YOU OLD mflfmflmflmf?!"

"Naruto, what about 'no shouting'?" reprimanded Sakura.

Sasuke was silent. He gazed on, intrigued yet concerned.

"You will probably have most of your abilities as a ninja. However, there will be changes."

Sakura gulped. She knew she wasn't the best, but what were these changes? And how long was it until they got their chakra back?

"I was once known as a fearsome magical warrior, capable of many things back in my time. I remember when I first got my wand. It was at your age. I had to cover the wand in my blood as a contract, and I knew that I could never look back. This tie was inevitable and everlasting."

Naruto shivered whilst Sasuke looked confused. In a world of ninjas, who on **earth** in their right mind become a **magical warrior**?!

"Also, in order for this to happen, **all three of you** must consent."

The three were frozen.

'This is like the Chunin Exams.' Thought Sakura.

"One last thing. If you are to consent and show your loyalty to this man, you must change your wording."

Sasuke spoke up.

"What does that mean?"

"If I was a lighting style user, I would say _lighting style_ , however the 'style' would change to 'magic'. Likewise for 'jutsu' and 'spell',"

' _OK, she's bat crazy'_ thought Sasuke.

"We're going to have a _team_ talk, and that _includes_ _Kakashi._ So could you _please_ either let him in or let us talk to him," Sasuke exaggerated as much as he thought was necessary.

"If you must. Guards, allow these children to see the man."

The guards grunted and let their spears go.

The three hurried away from the woman as fast as they could.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa. I think this is the most energetic I've seen you lot towards me. So what did she say?"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say a word. Hermina put a spell on them – a spell that gave them the creeps.

So Sakura took a deep breath and spoke:

"Well…the woman in there said you're cursed with some sort of poisonous chakra but I don't remember you disappearing at any moment, and well, she said that the only way to get rid of the poison is to become magical ninjas and have magical powers, but the only way to become magical ninjas is to sacrifice our chakra, and she said to only do so if we 100% absolutely really, really, really, REALLY care about you," Sakura exhaled.

"Umm…Okay…" said Kakashi, only just the slightest bit disturbed.

'Well, that explains the weird sensation I felt when I confronted him.'

"So…what do we do?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi _was_ going to say 'Children, you must do what you need to', but then he realized that when becoming a sensei, those kind of speeches weren't allowed. So, instead, he said:

"I think you **should** do as the lady says."

Team 7 eyes opened wide in shock.

'A lack of communication for the past few minutes along with the bewilderment of disclosure has caused him to make more stupid decisions than Naruto. This current decision could be the worst decision made in the history of the universe.' Sasuke scientifically concluded.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT US TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's an once-in-a-lifetime chance," Kakashi calmly replied, "Besides, I don't think that we'll ever go to this place again, so we'd better make the most of it. And it's not like we're losing our chakra for eternity or dying anytime soon. Come you three, tell her and give it your best shot. I know none of you will disappoint me. I might be useless right now but we **are** a team."

Stunned in silence, the three turned round.

Determined, the three moved forward.

"SOOOOO, WE'RE BAAAAACK! AAAAND WE'VE DECIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

"Don't be such a loser and cause our client to become deaf!"

"Why you-! You want to try me right here, right now! No? I thought so! You're cowering because you know you're going to LOOOOOOSE! BELIEVE IT!"

"Would you two _please_ stop fighting?!" Sakura grumbled and pleaded at the same time.

"So, children, is it a yes or a no?" quizzed Lady Hermina, a Cheshire-cat like grin plastered upon her face.

Sakura breathed in. She was CLEARLY the only responsible one in this group.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to size each other up.

"As long as we get our normal lives back as soon as this is over, then it's a yes."

"Very well then. If you'd all like to follow me…"

"Come **on** , you two…" Sakura could swear that a vein was going to pop out of her head any moment now.

"Ok, all I need you to do is infuse some of your chakra and draw a line of blood across the wand. Who wants to go first?"

"Hang on a second ma'am. You didn't mention anything about infusion."

"Oh, I didn't? Oh well, I assume you all just want to get this over with, so shall we just hurry onwards?"

The crowd fell silent.

Hermina lead them into a separate room.

"So, who's first?"

Nothing.

"Will I have to pick? It's nothing dangerous,"

 _'_ _And we're all 3 headed donkeys'_ thought Naruto.

"No? OK, then I choose-"

"I'll do it." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura…you should be the one to notice that I do pretty much everything in this team."

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO **NOT** BE THE HOTSHOT OF THIS TEAM! WOULD IT HURT THAT MUCH?!"

And with that, Naruto stormed ahead, thunder radiating like lasers through his eyes.

"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH, OLD WOMAN!"

"Oho, I like a boy with _charisma_. I'm sure you have plenty of energy to boot."

' _Damn right I do.'_ thought Naruto.

"Now if you'd like to put your finger here and insert some chakra."

When Naruto did as he was told, he didn't feel any different.

However, on the second time, when told to cover the wand in blood –

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _'_ _My chakra…everything…it feels like its getting sucked out of me.'_

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Why the hell was this happening?

Naruto slumped lifelessly to the ground, only to then get on one knee and pant furiously.

"What…the…hell…?"

"Oh, my! How unprecedented! Let's see…" Hermina cast her eyes upon the wand, "Uzumaki Naruto…shadow clones…rasengan…the- oh! Well, well…"

"Stop acting…all high and mighty…you witch!"

"Come here."

The boy staggered to his feet and limbered forward.

Hermina leaned into his ear and whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, smiled evilly then happily. Then he saddened.

"I will get it back, right?"

"All in due time. But just give my information one last chance. I swear on my life that you, all three of you, **will** get your chakra and all your other abilities back. Trust me."

Sasuke was still sceptical.

"And when _would_ we get them back?"

"It should be back through the wand after the culprit has been defeated."

"Hmph. Just let me get it over with. I have other, more important, goals to accomplish."

 _'_ _Oh look who's the smartass.'_ thought Hermina.

Nevertheless, she had a wand prepared.

"You know the drill."

He put his chakra then signed a straight line across the wand with his blood.

In his mind's eye, Sasuke could see himself with eyes closed, wincing and then letting out a scream beyond blood-curdling.

Unluckily for him, it was reality.

Sasuke hadn't felt like this since _that_ day.

His reaction was almost identical to Naruto's.

"Hn. For someone from the Uchiha, you're–"

At this point, Sakura rushed in and grabbed a wand, sobbing at the end of the ritual.

"Young girl, if I may…"

Sullenly, Sakura gazed up.

"What…is it, ma'am?"

"The power that has been bestowed upon you…is extremely similar to the one that I had back in the day."

And for the first time, in a long time, Hermina smiled a genuine smile.

And it was met by a sour face.

 _'_ _Like I care'_

And with that, Sakura plodded off.

"Well, I guess you all need to save your teacher, or whatever they're called nowadays. Heh, heh."

The three had never felt regret as hard as this.

"Anyway, I'll send one of my guards to take you to the location of the culprit."

"Huh?" replied Sakura.

"I said that I know the culprit. He was a former colleague of mine. I can take a guess at where he will be."

"Then, if that's the case, why don't you come with us? You know, since you know him so well?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. You should know his weaknesses. If you tell us, then it'll be easier for us to defeat him, and to get Kakashi back to normal," added Sasuke.

The old lady chuckled.

"Because I believe in you. I believe in the future. That includes you three. Don't worry, with you lot around, only **good** things are bound to happen. You have my word."

And with that, Team 7 set off on their next adventure.

It had been a rough 1 hour and a half of a journey. Accompanied by a guard, the three's decision hadn't made the regret any easier.

"Why the long faces, you lot? I think it was really brave of you to do that. It shows me that we actually care about one another." Kakashi grinned.

Naruto stopped in his tracks with gritted teeth.

"IT WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA AND YOU'RE A STUPID MAN FOR SAYING THAT WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'RE DOING AND I'VE NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE A PLACE SO FAST! I HOPE THAT YOU DIE IN THAT HOLE YOU CREATED FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING I'D LIKE BETTER! 'WE CARE' MY BUTT!" Steam was practically raging out of Naruto's ears.

"Hn. Unless you can see the future and know we're not goners, then you're the second worst human alive I know," chimed in Sasuke.

"I'm your sensei. Don't treat me with that disrespect," the old man retorted.

"You don't know what we've been through, sensei," piped up Sakura glumly.

"But for all you know, my childhood could have been just as worse, Sakura."

"I doubt it," said Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously.

Sakura ended the conversation, "People are supposed to grow wiser with age, not dumber."

"We're here," stated the guard.

"Thank you," replied Kakashi coolly.

Silence was a regular visitor for the trio, as the cave that they were met with held an unsettling glare alongside a huge mouth.

There was no sign of the culprit.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," whispered Kakashi.

"GLADLY!" Came the deafening reply.

It all happened too fast.

WHOOSH! Kakashi was up in the air, caged in by metal bars.

Blasts of mysterious "chakra" knocked down the genin like bowling pins.

SLAM! Kakashi crashed to the floor of his cage, doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

An ominous laugh resounded throughout the cave as a pale skinned man, seemingly wearing a magician's outfit all in black, let his brown eyes scan over his victims below.

'It's just three little gazelles, Roichiro. Nothing you can't handle.'

A smirk settled on Roichiro's face.

Team 7 staggered to their feet.

'This guy seems strong,' thought Sasuke.

'Bad guys always seem to have caves and secret dark places as their lairs. Why? It's creepy but SO predictable,' pondered Naruto.

'He certainly looks like a magician,' contemplated Sakura.

"Well, hello there little kiddies. Now, what might you be doing here? Hoping to save your dear master? Ha! Children like you don't belong in the wild. Now scram before you all see your fate with me: you all dying by my hand!"

"YOU'RE A PSYCHO!"

"If we get our chakra back at the end of this, then we're standing our ground!"

"Yeah! Sasuke's right!"

"There's no use. Your precious sensei is practically at my whim. With a snap of my fingers, I can double the pain he's feeling, I can screw his chakra system and shorten his life span."

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'I honestly feel like vomiting. Is this some kind of genjutsu?'

"Are you going to run away? If you do, then your sensei will die. If you don't, your sensei will die. Ah, such a hard choice. I'll give you some thinking time."

"Don't do it, you three! Run and save yourselves!"

Silence.

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE WE'D STOP SAVING YOUR LIFE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Hn. Our chakras on the line here."

Fire resided in the eyes of the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Cried Naruto, his wand pointing in front of him.

"You idiot!" Shouted Sakura, bopping him on the head, "It's Shadow Clone Spell!"

"Oh, yeah. Heh," grinned Naruto sheepishly.

"OK! SHADOW CLONE SPELL!"

Four clones poofed to life next to the blonde.

'Heh, this seems easy,' he thought.

"NOW CHAAAAARGE!"

The group had barely began running, when they all disappeared and Naruto was flat on his back.

"Ow…"

Sasuke grimaced.

Roichiro swiftly glided to ground level.

"Try me," he said, aiming a fast kick towards Sasuke.

He caught it and the two faced off, trading blow for blow.

"Go Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura.

Kakashi watched on.

'Now!' Thought Sasuke, '…but this is going to sound REALLY stupid…'

"Fire Magic! Fireball spell!" He bellowed.

A flurry of fire escaped from the tip of the wand.

"Counter-break Spell!"

A smokescreen covered the setting.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing!"

The clinking of metal could be heard.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Watch out! Above you!" Kakashi attempted to warn them.

But…

"WHOA!" Came two simultaneous exclamations.

And just like that, only Sakura was left.

"Oh poor you. All alone. I wonder, should I toy with you first or just end you here…"

"SAKURA! HELP!"

"Use your abilities!"

All of this was white noise to the pink-haired kuniochi, as she just stared into space.

'Again…'

'I can't seem to do it again…'

'Why?'

'Why can't I ever do anything?'

(Flashback)

"Your abilities are worse than Naruto's."

(Flashback end)

Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes.

"YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Sakura trembled.

"Let me out of here already!"

Sakura gasped.

"Naruto, what happened to your voice?" asked Sasuke.

"THAT WASN'T ME!"

"Are you going to just stand there or not?"

A strange pink light was being emitted by Sakura's wand.

"Hurry up and release the Sealing Spell!"

"Um…Excuse me?"

"Just let me out already!"

"Um…Sealing Spell: Release?"

The pink light shined even brighter.

'Ugh…So that's the game Hermina was playing…'

The light waned to reveal a…grey version of Sakura…

"Hang on! You're me! But…"

"Shut up or we'll never kick some ass."

"…"

'She's real scary,' thought Naruto.

'I swear... that's inner me…'

"Then you are correct."

"Huh? You…"

"We need to share the wand if we want anything to work." With that, the grey duplication clasped her hands over the wand.

Sakura could feel power surging through her, overriding her surprise. So what if a random thing could read her mind?

A smirk crept along her face.

'I can do this!' She thought.

"Clone Combo Spell!" Sakura's mouth was running so fast that her brain couldn't comply. But the fact that her inner self could lead the way…

Pride swelled in her heart…and so did confidence and a… _weird_ sense of trust.

In a flash they were there.

And in a flash, they were gone.

The ground shook and rumbled in their wake.

Sakura could feel power practically corrupting her.

And it felt _good_ …

"WHAT? HOW COULD A PEASANT LIKE YOU-"

"SHAAAAANNNNAAARRRROOOOOO!"

Punch after punch assaulted Roichiro.

'How could this be…?'

The rest of Team 7's eyes were wide with disbelief.

'Looks like our little cherry has blossomed…'

'I think I prefer the original Sakura…'

'What…?'

"Combine with me!" Cried Inner Sakura.

"On it! Fairy-tale Reality Spell! Cha!"

It was at that moment, Roichiro knew he messed up.

What lay before his eyes was a monster.

A giant.

Sakura.

"No, wait I beg you please!"

"You let them go right now or you're finished buster!"

'Damn sneaky, Hermina.'

The villain sighed in defeat.

With a wave of his wand, the cages disappeared.

THUD! Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were heaps on the floor.

"Happy now?"

"NO! Get rid of your sickly poison before I punch you out of this solar system!"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN-!"

"CHAAAAAAAA!"

A massive fist collided with his gut, and Roichiro could feel that he was losing himself.

Cracks were forming all over his body.

'Again…not again…'

A flash of light began to envelop the man.

"The 1000 Years of Imprisonment…" he whispered, mesmerized.

However a rip in the time-space continuum had appeared and Roichiro was snapped out his daze.

Gusts of wind were pulling him back, back into that dark and lonely place…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Sakura was cut short when she returned to her normal size and felt a familiar sense inside of her.

'My chakra…it's returning…'

The others had the same shocked expression on their faces.

The wands began to disintegrate, and Sakura smiled at her other self.

'So long…and thank you…for always being there…'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roichiro was clinging on to dear life, scraping his hands, clawing on the earth below him, desperately trying to defy his fate.

But fate is fate, and that was his destiny.

Roichiro was sucked in for…let's just say eternity.

"Well, I think we all survived in one piece, so let's go back to Konoha." Concluded Kakashi.

Those words fell upon deaf ears.

"SAKURA THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Sakura could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HN'? AREN'T YOU GOING TO CONGRATULATE SAKURA FOR SAVING OUR LIVES?! DAMN IT, YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"So…who's hungry?"

"ME! ME! ME! ME!" Naruto rushed forward and jumped onto his sensei, continuously begging.

"So, Sakura…umm…"

'Damn it, Sasuke, what's happening?'

"Do you…you know…maybe want to train sometime later?"

Sakura was using all her strength to stop herself from bursting into a million pieces. Sasuke was asking her to train! It was practically a date!

'But I've got to look professional.'

Sakura cleared her throat.

"If it's not much trouble with you, then yes, I'd love to."

Kakashi smiled.


End file.
